Rei Ushinawa
Rei Ushinawa (霊失わ) is Vizored, and Rogue shinigami and former 10th Seat of 9th Division. He hides at Karakura town. Appereance Rei looks like rather average, 20 years old man with silver hair and grayish, yellow eyes. He always carries his cane with him, and prefers dressing formally (even he often dresses like normal high-school student). Personality Rei has rather sadist personality; he likes to play with his enemies, be they hollow or not. Usually, he acts calm and collected, while in reality he is really carefree, and does not really care of what happens around him. Since his arrival to the Karakura, he has also become hopeless fan of different horror genre games, manga and anime. History Back at Soul Society, 300 years ago, Rei was a 10th Seat of 9th Division. However, after vanishing through a Garganata while chasing Hollow's, Rei has been signed off as "Missing in Action". Unknown to most, he did survive he did manage to survive in the Hueco Mundo. While in there, he started to wear a ones mask. It is so far unknown how he became a Vizored. Abilities & Powers Shunpo Expert Kidõ Expert : Rei can use Kido up to number 90´, but anything higher than 50 would require him to use invocation. His most used spell seems to be Way of Binding 80, "Sora Inkan". Keen Intelligence Master Strategist Sword Fighting''' : Even Rei prefers using Illusions, he is talented swordsman. 'Immense Spiritual Pressure ' Hollowcation '''Hollow Mask : Rins's plain mask with small vizor-like opening at eyes. Upper part of mask is plain, without any horns or markings. Cero ': Rin's Cero is light purple, and he fires it from his left palm (he wields sword with right hand). '''Bala ': Small energy burst. ''''Resurrección' Maldecir '(Spa. "''Curse") : release command "'''Banish". After releasing Resurrección, Rei turns to Vasto Lorde like being, and his Zanpakuto turns into Nodachi. Even after releasing his Resurrección Rei maintains his own mind. While using Shikai or Bankai, Rei's Resurrección form stays like it is, expect that blade starts glow white. Resurrección Ability' : ''Not only Resurrección increase Rei's Zanpakutõ's abilities, but gives him acess to ability he calls '"Brote"' (Spanish for ''"Outbreak"); Ability that allows him to break Illusions and Bakudō, even Illusions made by Zanpakuto. Rei uses this ability to attack through walls made by his Bankai, giving him huge advantage. * Claro Cortador (Spanish for Clear Cutter)' :' Rei focuses Spiritual pressure on blade of his Nodachi, and by swinging it releases pure white wave of energy. This attack is actually made from small blades of spiritual pressure; on swing contains 10.000 blades. Enchanted Physical Abilities Enchanted Sonido Enchanted Hierro Enchanted Cero ''': Rei can fire by focusing energy to palm of his left hand and fire it from there (no matter stance, can be done while moving). '''Enchanted Bala Telekinesis : Rei is has shown ability to return his sword to him by pointing his hand towards it. Zanpakutõ Tsukihansha ("Moon Reflection", 月反射) : While in sealed state, Tsukihansha takes form of cane sword with silver dragon head. * Spirit Form ''': Much like Muramasa, also Tsukihansha can turn to human form, assuming form of a young girl with white hair and red eyes. '''Shikai : Distort '(''Yugameru, 歪める) : Tsukihansha takes form silver sword which's blade reflects light and images from it. It works like mirror. '''Shikai Ability : Ability of Tsukihansha is rather special, even for Illusion-type Zanpakutõ; Tsukihansha can bring "Illusions" to "Reality", in other words it created kinetic illusions, which turn to black dust after fatal blow. If given chance, Illusions can cause fatal damage. Bankai : Tsukihansha no Hyakukagami ("Hundred Mirrors of Moon Reflection", 月反射の百鏡) : After releasing bankai, Space warps, creating sphere where flow of time is altered; 1 minute outside sphere is 1 day inside sphere. With this is safe to say that you don't want to be left between these two flows of time; part left inside sphere is turned to dust. Bankai Ability : Tsukihansha no Hyakukagami's ability in Bankai state is called "Illusion World" that Rei controls. It is maintained by mirrors that are hided around space. When enough mirrors are destroyed, illusion breaks, and Bankai reverts to its sealed state, and Rei cannot use his Bankai again in a day. Techniques : Curses House '(''Noroinoie, 呪いの家) ''': While in this world, all damage caused to building is transferred to damage as pain. More damage, more pain. Trap Forest '(''Wana no Mori, 罠の森) ''': Literally forest, filled with different kinds of deadly traps, like spears, pitfalls and of course hungry hollows and animals. Labyrinth (Meiro, 迷路 ) : Trap filled, closed labyrinth, full of Hollows. Arena (Dohyō, 土俵) : Simple arena, with no tricks; Rei uses this ability to duel fairly. Equipment Statue of Madness (Kyōki no chōzō, 狂気の彫像): Special Illusionary relic that is invisible to humans, and is shaped form of Cross of Chaos (8-bladed). It emits special Reishi (Spiritual particles) that cause fears of those nearby materialize. It is not very effective against Hollows, Arrancars or Vizords. Quotes None. Notes 1. Tsukihansha is was originally designed for side charecter Shinigami of mine, but after while became one of main 5, alongside Ryu Kiri, Darkera Sombra, Miquel de Juez and Akaze Benitsuki. 2. Mirror of Tskuhansa Inuyasha series' charecter Kanna. 3. I got idea for Bankai's ability after reading Uzumaki manga, and started read other horror manga to get more ideas for Illusion Worlds. Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:MakutaDethos Category:9th Division